Power of three so shall it be
by Clair-Crossed
Summary: This story is about what would happen if the charmed ones were facing their biggest threat,and what it will be like in the future for them. Meanwhile is an old friend back in the future? Readand find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone this is my first charmed story!**

Piper walked to the kitchen smiling as usual. She quickly reached for some pots.

"Oh what to make." Piper says. All of the sudden Phoebe walks into the kitchen in her blue ty-dye shirt, a pare of jeans and a headband in. "Piper what are you doing?" asks Phoebe. "Well I was going to cook for Paige when she gets home from her meeting with Darryl about the killer that they think is a demon." Replies Piper. All of the sudden the front door slams shut.

"Paige!" Yells Piper. Piper walks out of the kitchen and Phoebe soon follows. Piper walks toward the front door to see Paige slamming her purse down on the table. "Well…ah welcome home." Says Piper. "Damn it!" yells Paige. "Hello to you too." says Phoebe in a sarcastic voice. "Darryl is going to get fired for to many unsolved cases and we might have to go to court because of our names being in them!" replies Paige. All of he sudden Leo orbs in. "We have a big problem!" says Leo. "What?" replies Piper. All of the sudden a demon shimmers in. "That!" yells Leo. Piper quickly puts out her arms to try and blow him up. The demon is not affected." He's not going boom!" yells Piper.

All of the sudden the demon waves his arms and Piper goes flying. Phoebe quickly tries to kick the demon. The demon throws fire from his hands and Phoebe levitates to get out of the way. Paige runs over to help her up. The demon shimmers out and says "I'll be back witches!" Piper is trying to get up with Paige holding her arm."Ow." Piper says as she is being helped up. "The elders just told me you were going to be attacked. "Well we've established that Leo." Yells Piper.

Meanwhile in the underworld…

Demons in black clothes gather around a big table and are having a meeting when all of the sudden the demon that attacked the house comes shimmering in. The leader stands up and says "Alaric you dare interrupt me!" Says Malcior a larger demon. "I tried to attack the charmed ones and my attack was not successful." Replies Alaric. Malchior dismisses the other demons and stands up. "Do you know how many demons have failed on attacking the charmed ones?" says Malchior in a disgusted voice.

"Yes master I am aware of that but I know what I'm doing." Says Alaric. "Care to explain." Says Malchior. "Well the witches are also human too right well the witches are clouded by their emotions and their power is tied to their emotions. If I can target those weaknesses I can destroy them see…Piper she is resistant to her powers and… and Pheobe has problem balancing her witch life fro her normal one. Paige is too blinded by her ambition to see what's going on around her." Says Alaric. "I'll start with Paige." Alaric says as he waves his hand over his face.

**Authors note: I wonder…well just read and find out! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone here is the second chapter of Power of three so shall it be!**

**If you want to put flames in reviews that's fine flames are a way to tell me how to do better…or you could be so rude that you don't know the difference between a story and…broccoli unless it hit you like a billboard! So please read and review!**

Alaric's face becomes the same face as Paige's boyfriend! "Do not fail me Alaric!" yells Malchior. "I won't." Replies Alaric.

Meanwhile at the house…

Paige, Piper, Pheobe and Leo walk up the stairs to their usual attic. Phoebe quickly goes over to the book and starts flipping pages. "What are we going to do he is immune to my powers!" yells Piper. "Well we haven't tried our powers." Says Paige hoping to cheer Piper up. "I can't find him anywhere in the book." Says Phoebe in a disappointed voice. "I'll go check with the elders!" says Leo as he orbs. "Well what are we going to do?" asks Piper. All of the sudden Phoebe's phone rings. Phoebe rushes over to the phone and flips it up. "hello." Says Phoebe. All of the sudden you hear shouting on the other end. "Ok I'll be right there…bye." Phoebe flips here phone down. "I have to go that was Elise she wants me at work." Phoebe says as she's running out of the door. "Well I guess it's just you and me Missy Paige." Says Piper.

"Well actually I'm meeting Jared at P3 so I'll…take a rain check!" Paige is yelling as she runs out of the door. "Paige you get your butt back here…oh what's the use" says Piper.

At The Bay Mirror…

"Phoebe where have you been…you know that the staff meeting is today." Says Elise in an angry voice. "Well I've been…well busy." Replies Phoebe. Phoebe's cell phone rings. "hello." Says Phoebe. A strange voice says "You have to help me and my sister we're being chased by a demon!" Phoebe pulls the phone away from her ear and says "Hey Elise I have to take this." And runs out of the room. "Ok who are you and why are you calling me?" asks Phoebe. "My name is Clair and my sister is Cara." Says the strange voice. "Why are you calling me?" asks Phoebe. "We believe you can help us since you're a charmed one please meet us at the manor." Clair hangs up the phone and Phoebe says "hello… Are you there?" Phoebe hangs up phone. Phoebe walks back into the office and says "Hey guys I have to go it's a family emergency." Phoebe says as she leaves the office.

Meanwhile on Paige's date…

Paige walks over to the reserved table and sits down. "Hello Jared!" says Paige. "What's up Paige?" replies Jared. A waitress comes over to their table. "Hello my name is Care and I'll be your server could I start you off with something to drink?" Paige quickly ponders the menu and says "I'll take a root beer." The waitress asks Jared if he wants anything. Jared says he's fine with water. Cara takes their order and goes back into the kitchen. Paige all of the sudden hears a crash! "What was that?" asks Paige. All of the sudden Cara the waitress teleports into the middle of the street with a blue dust around her. Paige sees Cara run down the street. "I have to go Jared." Paige says as she gets up and gets into her car. Paige picks up her cell phone and dials the house number. Piper on the other end says "hello." Paige says "Piper we have a problem my waitress teleported to the middle of the street…magically and then she started running!" "That's not as bad to what happened to Phoebe!" replies Piper. "What happened?" asks Paige. "Well Phoebe sys she got a strange call from this girl named Clair saying she was being attacked by a demon!" replies Piper.

"Hey I'm almost to the house see you inside ok." Paige says as she is pulling into the drive way. Piper hangs up the phone and opens the front door to see Phoebe pull up right behind Paige. Phoebe and Paige come into the house and set their purses in the table. Piper walks into the living room right behind Paige and Phoebe. They all sit down on the couch. Piper yells as she looks up. "Leo!" all of the sudden Leo ends up in the living room. "So what did you find out from the elders?" asks Phoebe. "Well they think these girls are a powerful force of good!" replies Leo. "Well we'll just have to see about that!" says Piper.

**Authors note: Who are these girls? Please read and review and find out! I will not continue this story unless I get one review! So please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ok I can't stop writing if I wanted to but I don't want to stop writing and I can't! -0-charmed-freak-0- My loyal reviewer spread the word about this story and I like to hear from you so please review!**

In the underworld…

"Malchior we have a problem…The twins are here!" Says Alaric. "You mean the twins from the future that took out half of the underworld!" replies Malchior in a scared voice.

"Well my brother Varik is taking care of it!" Says Alaric in a confident and cocky voice. "Remember what happened to him when he went to the future he's stuck there now!" Says Malchior in a disgusted voice. "We will see then but for now watch them in the bucket of sorrow!" Malchior says in a loud voice as he points to a bucket of water that shows what's happening right now on earth.

Meanwhile…

Piper gets up off of the couch and goes to make coffee when all of the sudden she sees two teenage girls in a pot of coffee. "Hey what are you doing in there!" Piper shouts. "Well my name is Clair and this is my sister Cara. We warned Phoebe about the demon after us!" replies Clair. "How are you in my coffee?" asks Piper. "Well you see we can use water as a looking glass when we put our powers together!" replies Cara.

"Where are you?" asks Piper. "We are on our way to your house!" all of the sudden the girls disappear from the coffee pot and appear in front of Piper in the kitchen with blue smoke around them. "What was that?" Piper asks as she is waving her hand in front of her face and coughing. "That would be called Bamfing!" replies Cara. "It's like orbing but faster!" Clair says in a disgusted voice. "Oh…ok." Replies Piper. "We need to talk to the charmed ones!" Says Clair. Piper, Cara and Clair follow Piper into the living room.

"Hey you were my waitress!" says Paige aloud. "Yup." Cara replies in a slight wave.

"Look we didn't come here from the future to talk!" Says Clair. "Well we should at least introduce ourselves." Cara puts her hand out towards Piper. "Hi grand…I mean Piper." Says Cara as Clair elbows her in the side! They all introduce themselves and sit down. "So why do you think a demon is after you?" asks Phoebe. "We don't know we're just fourteen!" says Cara. "Clair how about you?" asks Phoebe "well a Demon has been after us for awhile…His name is Varik." Says Clair. "We…are from…the future." Says Cara.

"Oh ok."Replies Phoebe. "How did you get back here?" says Leo in a curios voice.

"Well…uh" Says Clair in an unsure voice!

**Authors note: makes you want to read more…huh! Well stay tuned. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello I can't stop typing! Please read and review!**

"Well…"says Leo in an annoyed voice. "You see we can't tell you." replies Clair.

"It's the whole cosmic balance thing." says Cara. "Oh ok."Says Phoebe. "We are the biggest force of good in the future because we're twins and we both are half whitelighter half witch." Says Clair. "Your child there is the biggest evil there is in the future." Cara says as she points to Wyatt. "I thought we got rid of the threat!" Replies Piper. "Well you did but not its uncle…Varik."Replies Clair. "What powers do you have?" asks Paige. "Paige!" says Piper in a disgusted voice. "It's ok really…well I have a supersonic scream, shield I can orb of course oh...and I can move things or objects with my hands." Replies Clair. "I can Bamf a.k.a teleport, Phase through things…anything really and I have electricity balls. I can also move things with my mind too but I don't have to use my hands I just have to focus on something and it will move where I want it to go." Replies Cara. "If we put our powers together we can do anything!" Says Clair with pride. "We took out half of the underworld…that's why Varik wants us!" Says Cara. "We came back here to help keep Wyatt from turning evil and from not being killed by every demon in the underworld we need your help!" Says Clair.

"Well what do we do?" asks Phoebe. Leo gets up and puts Wyatt in his play pen and goes over to Cara and Clair. "So once we vanquish these Demons how do you get _back to the future_?" asks Leo. "We don't know." Replies Clair and Cara at the same time. "Wow that's creepy." Says Piper. "Yeah we tend to freak people out!" replies Cara and Clair in unison again. Cara and Clair give each other a weird look again. "You guys can live here until you go back!" says Paige. "What!" says Piper and Phoebe in unison. "Yeah, but of course you'll have to go to school." Says Paige. "Why school?" asks Cara in a disgusted voice. "Well other kids can't very well see you at home." Replies Paige.

"Well do you have a spare room because Cara and I will sleep in the same room? We kind of have to be close." Asks Clair. "Yeah that will be fine." Replies Paige as she is walking them upstairs. "Leo please check with the elders." Says Piper. "Yeah we want to be sure they're reall."Says Phoebe in agreement. Leo orbs as Paige comes down stairs. "Hey Piper I let Cara burrow some of your clothes because she is into the whole fearless leather scene." Says Paige. "What about Clair?" asks Phoebe. "She is burrowing my clothes. Piper quickly gets up and heads to the attic.

**Authors note: Did you like it? I'll try to contain myself and let you read for awhile without typing for like three min. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Since you love this story so much I'm continuing! If you think you know who these girls are review the answer to me!**

Upstairs with Cara and Clair…

Cara walks over to Pipers room and grabs some of her cloths and puts them in her closet. Clair is already putting clothes on her side of the closet. "Well Cara at least we're back here. Mom would never see us or how we grew up." Clair says in a slight cry. "Don't sweat it the elders have her now." replies Cara to reassure Clair. "At lest dad is alive." says Clair in the middle of sobs. Leo orbs in right outside of the spare room and makes sure he is not seen. "Dad would be proud of us that we got back here safe." Says Cara trying to reassure Clair. "Let's put on our favorite CD." Cara says as she walks over to the stereo. All of the sudden _Flyleaf I'm so sick_ starts to play. Clair and Cara start singing. Leo all of the sudden starts thinking to himself "Only Chris has that CD because it was only released back here." Leo stops thinking to himself and walks down stairs to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Downstairs….

Leo walks into the kitchen to see if Piper is there but she is not so his next thought is the attic. Leo orbs up to the attic and sees Phoebe trying to flip pages of the Book. Paige is in the middle of the room making a potion. "You found out who the demon is?" Leo asks Paige. "No, but I am just making a powerful potion is general." Replies Paige. "So what did you find out?" says Piper as she is searching through a big trunk. "Well these girls are good and their story is right…but the elders say they're from the future so they're telling the truth about their story, but what was really weird was…Do you remember that CD I gave Chris they have the CD!" says Leo.

"What!" replies Piper. "Paige Leo it's like seven thirty it's time for Cara and Clair to go to school can you orb them behind the building they can just go around front." Says Paige. Cara and Clair come into the attic. "It's time to go to school." Says Paige as Piper yells "found em'!" "Found what?" replies Phoebe. "Book bags." Replies Piper. Piper gets up and hands them the book bags. "You guys ready to go to school?" Asks Leo. "Yep." Cara and Clair reply in unison as Clair obs out and Cara Bamfs. "Guess they beat you to the punch Leo." Says Phoebe.

At the school…

Cara and Clair both appear behind the school. "You going to school?" asks Clair. "No." replies Cara as they both set their book bags down. "Let's go fight demons!" says Cara in an exited voice. Both hold hands and Cara Bamfs Clair and her to an alleyway. "Did you come here to vanquish the frog demon?" asks Clair. "Yeah, I know they're not really worth it but we could vanquish off their species and worn other demons about us." Replies Cara. All of the sudden a froger demon shimmers in. He tries to use his tongue to grab Cara but she bamfs away just in time. Clair does her super sonic scream, and knocks the demon back. Cara quickly throws a big electricity ball at the demon. And he is engulfed with flames and explodes green juice all over Cara and Clair. "Ew!" Says Clair as she is trying to wipe demon guts off of her. "Her I'll get it." Says Clair.

_Let the object of objection _

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause this scene_

_To be unseen_

The demon guts clear off of Cara and Clair. "I love magic." Says Cara in an exited voice.

After many other demon vanquishes…

"Oh it's time to get back to school!" Says Cara, Cara quickly grabs Clair's hand and bamfs them back behind the school, and they grab their book bags and bamf home. Cara and Clair end up in the living room in front of everyone. "So what did you learn today?" Asks Paige. "Well…uh…" says Cara before she is cut off by Clair. "We dissected frogs!" replies Clair. Cara kind of snickers. "Sounds fun." Says Paige in a grossed out voice. Cara and Clair quickly run up to their room.

**Authors note: What did you think remember if you think you know the answer take a crack at it and put the answer in your review! Like hearing from you and I cant stop writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: _Briankrause_ and _-0-charmed-freak-0-_ Thank you for loving this story soooo much like I said I cannot stop typing its ridiculous because I'll tell my hands to stop and there they go again! **

Paige and Piper start pacing. "These girls don't seem evil." Says Paige. Cara and Clair sneak downstairs and try not to be seen so they can at least hear what they are saying about them. "Well the elders agree so they must not be." Replies Piper. "Since when did you start caring about the elders?" asks Phoebe. "Since they sent me two children when it was supposedly impossible for me to have children." Replies Piper. "Let's get back on the fact that a demon is after them!" Says Phoebe. "Well these demons they are talking about are from the future. We don't have strong enough powers!" states Piper. "The twins banded together before so they can defeat these demons together!" Says Leo. "First I would like to know more about these twins." Says Piper in a curious voice. All of the sudden Cara and Clair decide to stop listening in and try to sneak into the kitchen but Paige spots them and offers them to sit down on the couch. Clair sits down first followed by Cara.

"So before we vanquish these demons for you we need to know more about you." Says Piper. "Well we can't tell you that much." Says Cara and Clair in unison. "Well who are you…" All of the sudden Piper is cut of by looking into Cara's eyes. "Wait…you have my eyes." Says Piper. "Well these eyes are…very common. All of the sudden Varik shimmers in. "Saved by the demon." Cara whispers under her breath. "You have no hope Wyatt will rule in the future and you cannot stop him!" Says Varik. Piper pulls up her hands and tries to vanquish Varik but it ahs no effect." You cannot hurt me witch!" Says Varik in a cocky voice. "Wyatt told me to take care of you so he wouldn't have you pestering him." Says Varik with pride. "Well we will take you down!" Cara and Clair say in unison. Cara quickly grabs Clair's hand and they both shut their eyes than put both of their free hands up and force the demon really far back that the entire wall breaks and leaves a gaping hole. "Wow!" says Piper in amazement. Cara Bamfs over to Varik as he's getting up and punches him in the face. He's rubbing his face in his hands as he sees Cara bamf into mid air and kicks him in the face. Varik falls to the ground. Cara appears nest to Clair. "Your turn sis." Says Cara half out of breathe.

Clair moves her hands like Prue's and sends the demon flying into another wall. Clair then does a super sonic scream and says "Cara Do a low…I mean really low electricity ball into my sonic scream."Cara throws and electricity ball into the scream and the demon explodes. All of the sudden his body turns into a portal sending the charmed ones,Cara and Clair and Leo into the future.

**Authors note: I hoped you liked it once again! Makes you want to know what happens! Wait for the next chapter…which might not be long the rate I'm typing! Will14transform out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Wow didn't see that coming did you? Well read and find out what happens with the charmed ones. Please review my story!**

All of the charmed ones, Cara and Clair and Leo fall out of the portal into a dark alleyway where the wind is blowing. Piper gets up and helps up Phoebe. "We're in the future." Says Clair." How do you know?" asks Paige. "Well seeing as we're from the future we should know." Replies Cara and Clair in unison. All of the sudden a large probe comes flying down the alleyway. "Run!" yells Cara and Clair in unison again. They all start running the opposite direction. As they're running Piper asks "What is that?" "That is a probe or tracking device Wyatt sent out to track us down." Replies Clair. Cara grabs everyone's hand and just randomly Bamf's somewhere. "We lost it, but not for long." Says Cara. "So Chris didn't stop Wyatt?" asks Piper. "No, but he made him less powerful." Replies Cara. "So what do we do?" asks Phoebe. "Well we could go to our parent's house." Says Clair. "Um…Clair…"Says Cara before Clair yells "What!" "Well I kind of...Maybe didn't tell him we left…"Cara says. "You what!" yells Clair.

"Well you see when I was going to tell him Wyatt almost got me, so I didn't tell him." Says Cara. "He's probably wondering if we're dead!" yells Clair. "Stop yelling Wyatt will find us!" says Cara angrily.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Everyone turns around to see Wyatt with Excalibur in his hand. "Come back to give me a family welcome?" asks Wyatt in a sarcastic voice. All of the sudden Wyatt punches Cara and everything goes black.

2 hours later…

Cara wakes up all groggy. "What happened?" asks Cara. "We were ambushed and knocked out." Answers Phoebe. "Where's…" Cara gets cut off by Clair waking up beside her. "Oh." Says Clair discovering her answer. "We're in the attic." Says Leo. "Seems your right…Dad!" says Wyatt in a cocky voice. "Why are you doing this?" asks Piper.

"Because I'm evil!" Replies Wyatt in an evil voice. "This is not you! Fight it!" Says Leo. "I've accepted my destiny. Now these two pests are ruining it!" Says Wyatt in an angry voice as he points Excalibur at Cara and Clair. "Uncle Wyatt stop it!" Yells Cara. "Uncle Wyatt!" Says Leo and the charmed ones. "Yeah…you didn't know...When my do-good brother had these two pests I knew they would be a threat because they're twins and half witch and whitelighter!" says Wyatt in a cocky voice. "Well we'll take you down!" Says Cara and Clair in unison. "If you haven't noticed your help is in chains and know one is here to save you!" Says Wyatt still pointing Excalibur at Cara and Clair. All of the sudden you see and orb in the air. Next thing you know Chris is on top of Wyatt on the floor. "DAD!" says Cara and Clair in a concerned voice. Wyatt pushes Chris off of him and Chris falls on the floor and quickly gets back up.

"You know if it were anyone else I would've killed them on the spot, but since it's you Chris I'm giving you a chance to join me!" Says Wyatt. "Don't fight with your brother Wyatt!" says Piper. All of the sudden a big fight brakes out. Cara and Clair get up while watching their dad fight their uncle and unlock Leo, Phoebe, Piper's and Paige's chains. "What do we do!" asks Phoebe. "We get out of here!" Replies Cara. Clair goes over to the fight and uses her supersonic scream to push Wyatt back. Wyatt falls into a big pile of debris. Cara grabs Chris's hand and Bamfs him to P3 because it's out of business. Followed by Clair who orbs everyone else. "We barely got out of there." Says Paige. Leo goes over to Chris to see him with a bloody lip and a bloody face. "Hey stranger." Says Leo greeting Chris as he heals Chris. "Wyatt will find us soon." Says Clair cautioning everyone.

Clair goes over to Chris and Says "Leo nothing personal but you take to long." Leo gets up and Clair waves her hand over Chris and everything instantly heals. "What is our plan?" asks Paige. Cara looks at Clair and asks "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep…plan Alpha." Replies Clair.

**Authors note: Did you like it? I'll write more but I kind of thought of this chapter off of the top of my head so I want to know it its good! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I'm glad you like it! So I'll type more! Not to be creepy obsessive but _Brian Krause_ How did you hear about my story?**

Piper goes over to Chris and helps him up. "Um not to be rude but didn't you die?" asks Paige. "Well the elders decided to send me back when they thought the job was done…you know saving Wyatt. Well they sent me _back to the future._**HA HA! **Where I had children so they became the next charmed generation. They were the most powerful children in the magical world. When Wyatt found out he got to the twin's mother and I ran away!" Replies Chris. Cara walks over to the bar and reaches over it and pulls out a map. "Clair your necklace…please." Clair throws Cara the necklace and Cara starts to scry for something with it. "Nice compromise!" Says Phoebe. Cara puts the map back and says "Let me do the honors." Cara grabs Clair's hand and is ready to Bamf when Chris says "Where are you going?" "See plan alpha is to go to the underworld and see what demons are tired of Wyatt's reign so we can turn them against him and also so we can get any other demons to help." Replies Cara. Both of the twins Bamf. "Shouldn't they have protection?" asks Piper. "They took out half of the underworld...need I says more?" Replies Chris. "Good point." Says Piper. "Let's see mom you controlled Excalibur once, you can do it again. Try to get it from Wyatt. Phoebe you'll orb in with Paige. Then you two can hold him off until Cara and Clair get there." Says Chris in a commanding voice.

"I heal if anyone needs it." Says Leo. Chris gets up and starts scrying for Wyatt. "Don't you need something of Wyatt's?" asks Paige. "How about his blood?" Says Chris as he pricks his finger.

Meanwhile…

Clair has a knife to a demons throat. Cara is holding him down so he won't try to escape. "You will join us or we will kill you!" Says Cara and Clair as they reach for each others hand to threaten the demon. "At your service." Says the demon. "Get other demons to join us or they'll join you in Hell!" The demon then shimmers away. "Nice I was scared of you for a minute too." Says Cara.

After many other demon encounters…

Cara and Clair Bamf into P3. "We have an army!" says Clair. "Yeah a large one!" Says Cara in an excited voice. "Ok the plan is to have Piper Control Excalibur again and use it on Wyatt then Phoebe and Paige will hold him off until you guys get there." Says Chris in a commanding voice to Cara and Clair.

**Authors note: Sorry it took me longer but I have the chapter up! REVIEW! DID YOU LIKE IT?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: sorry my last chapters have been so short! I'll try to make them longer! Here is the next chapter!**

Cara paces around for a couple minuets in silence. "So what if this plan doesn't work?" asks Cara. "You have to learn not to be so negative." Says Clair. "I'm not negative am I Dad?" Cara says as she looks at Chris. "Well sometimes you are but I'm also that way so I wouldn't worry about it." Replies Chris. "She has a point there." Says Phoebe. "I mean what if the plan doesn't work?" Asks Phoebe. "Hold on." Chris says as he is rummaging through a cupboard under the bar. Chris pulls out an entire handful of vanquishing potions. "What if we combine these plus use my blood as a backup plan?" Says Chris. "Where did those come from?" Asks Paige. "This is moms drawer…need I say more." Replies Chris.

"Piper I 'm sorry we know how you feel. We don't want to either." Says Cara in a reassuring voice. "That's ok…I know what it's come to and…call me Grandma." Says Piper. Leo walks over to Chris. "How have you been?" asks Leo. "Fine…I guess." Replies Chris. "So what happened exactly?" asks Leo. Piper overhears Leo. "Leo you don't ask somebody that!" Says Piper. "It's ok mom." Replies Chris. "She was our mother!" Replies Clair. "She was in love with Wyatt before he became evil, but when he became evil she didn't want to stay anymore. Wyatt was keeping her there against her will. I want in to attack Wyatt, but I felt bad, so I kidnapped her. A week later I found out she was pregnant so I knew they were mine. Wyatt threatened that if those children were mine he would kill my family. Well he got to Ileana and killed her. I ran away with the twins and we've been running ever since." Says Chris. "I'm so sorry." Says Leo in a sympathetic voice. "It's ok I'm ok now." Says Chris.

"I…just." Says Piper before Chris cuts her off and finishes her sentence "Can't wrap your mind around the fact that your life is in the hands of two fourteen year olds." Says Chris.

"Don't worry we can do it you want to know why…We destroyed the Hollow and half of the underworld with it." Replies Clair to reassure Piper.

"The Hollow!" Replies everyone accept Chris. "Yeah." Says Cara with pride. Clair gives Cara a look and Cara gives another look back. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo are all watching this. "Are you guys talking to each other?" asks Paige. "Pretty much." Replies Cara. Chris starts to mix the potions.

"Dad it's 3:00!" Says Cara with excitement. "Do we have too?" asks Clair. "Yes you never know when he will attack." Replies Chris. "What?" asks Phoebe. "At 3:00 we train our powers." Says Cara. "We started when we were eight years old." Replies Clair. Chris stands in front of them and says "I'm going to attack you try to avoid me and attack me if you can!" Says Chris. Chris tries to throw a punch at Cara and She Bamfs behind Chris and throws a punch at him and he blocks and tries to hit Cara. This goes on for several minuets until Cara finally hits him.

"Your turn." Chris says as he looks at Clair. Clair trades places with Cara and Chris says "I'm going to throw some energy balls and you try to avoid them." Chris throws an energy ball and Clair dive rolls away from it. Chris throw six energy balls and Clair backhand springs to get away from all of them. Clair screams knocking Chris back.

"Now time for the big one." Says Chris. Cara and Clair hold hands and put both of their hands up forcing Chris back wards really far. "That's good enough." Says Chris as he limps to the bar to sit down.

"They're really powerful!" Says Leo." Yeah…I know." Replies Chris.

**Authors note: What did you think? Please review! I'll write more soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile I figured I'd update Memorial Day weekend because everyone's at home to read. Plus it gave me some good ideas.**

Cara and Clair decide to walk outside and get some air just for a little bit. "You two be careful." Says Chris. "We will." Replies Cara. Cara walks outside with Clair and sits down. "So can we do it?" asks Cara. "Do we have a choice?" asks Clair. "No…guess not." Replies Cara. "I just…can't destroy my uncle. I mean come on our uncle." Says Clair. "He's evil though." Says Cara. "I don't think dad wants to either." Says Cara. "Well what are we going to do?" Asks Clair. "We will take the demons we recruited to the manor to…well you know." Says Cara. All of the sudden Cara and Clair hear a big crash inside. Cara and Clair run in to see what happened, but everyone was gone accept for a note. Cara picks up the note and hands it to Clair and Clair starts to read:

_Dear, treasures _

_I've taken your family so if you want them back you will join me in my quest to evil. If you refuse I will kill them where they stand. I'm hoping this note will give you motivation to be evil. You also have to tell me your plans to attack me so you cannot turn on me and betray me. Once I have you evil you will be forever evil._

_Signed, Wyatt_

"I hate it when he calls us the treasures." Says Cara. "What are we going to do?" Asks Cara. "We will go and we will fight until we succeed on what father wanted to do and until we reclaim what is ours!" Replies Clair in a commanding voice. "You sound like dad." Says Cara.

At the house…

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are hanging on the wall by chains. "Does this seem like De JA Vu to you?" Asks Paige. "Yes." Replies Phoebe. Wyatt walks into the attic. "So your life depends on two fourteen year olds. I thought the charmed ones were better than that!" Says Wyatt as he laughs. Three demons walk in with Chris on chains. "Wyatt you should be better than this. You were good once!" Says Leo yelling. "Well I've changed." Says Wyatt. A demon walks into the door and says "They're here." "Let them in." Says Wyatt as the demon walks out the door nodding his head. Two demons have Cara and Clair by their arms.

The two demons let them go. "So have you decided to become evil? Or will your family perish?" Asks Wyatt. "You know they're your family too!" Says Cara raising her voice. "You mean they were my family." Says Wyatt. "What did we do to you?" Asks Piper.

"You kept me confined by the manor walls, you always held me back from my powers and you always had me running away!" Says Wyatt practically screaming. Cara and Clair both whistle and demon appear everywhere behind them. "What now?" Asks Cara. "Thanks guys for coming." All of the sudden the demons all shimmer behind Wyatt. "But Why!" Yells Cara "Like I said because I'm evil!" Says Wyatt. "How did you know?" asks Clair. "A little demon told me. "How could you do this to your family?" Asks Cara. "I Can." Replies Wyatt as he waves his hands.

Dark clouds start to gather outside and it becomes windier. "What do we do?" Asks Paige. Piper then blows up Chris's chains. "That." Replies Piper. Now the wind is whipping through the house and everyone can barley stand up. Chris Walks to Wyatt smuggling through the wind and he holds down Wyatt so he can't orb. Cara and Clair's hair is blowing in front of their faces wildly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking yells Cara over the wind so Clair can hear. All of the sudden the house is lifted into the air. "Yeah!" Yells Clair. Chris looks at Cara and Clair. Cara grabs Clair's hand struggling in the wind. Cara and Clair look at Chris and both start to cry. "Can't you hurry and jump off!" Yells Clair in the wind. "No I have to keep him form orbing!" Yells Chris back. Cara looks at Chris and starts to cry and waves. Then Cara and Clair both look at each other and then look down and focus. All of the sudden the house starts to shake and Cara and Clair focus harder and the house Explodes! Debris fly's everywhere. And Smoke is everywhere.

The smoke clears and Clair is holding up her hands inside of a shield. Clair is week so she lets the shield go. Clair looks for everyone and finds Phoebe under a big pile of debris, and helps her out. Then Paige gets up wiping off her paints. Piper gets up not to far from Paige. Leo gets up next to Piper and heals her wounds. Clair gets up in search for Cara and finds her at the big hole in the wall holding a piece of Chris's shirt in her hands. Cara looks at Clair and begins to cry. Clair runs over to Cara.

Clair puts her arms around Cara in a hug. "Why did he have to die?" Asks Cara crying on the sleeve. "It was his time and he went to a better place. " Replies Clair crying.

The charmed ones and Leo watch this and also begin to cry. Piper hugs Leo and cries on his shoulder and Leo begins to Cry. Paige and Phoebe just watch the site of Cara and Clair crying and they begin to let go. Clair and Cara just sit on the floor hugging each other in a tight embrace and swaying back and forth.

**THE END**

**Authors note: There is going to be a squeal though it may not come out for a little bit. That way I can get some good ideas! SO What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Very important please read!

**Authors note: Hey now that this story is finished I've created the sequel to it. If you want to continue reading about the adventure of Cara and Clair the sequel is called It takes two. Thanks for reading this story and for taking apart in feedback. Please, please, please review my sequel if you wish to continue. Thank you charmed freak and thank you Brian please read the sequel since you liked this soooo much!**


End file.
